Blanket Fortress
by See The Light
Summary: Ianto comes home from a cold Cardiff day and finds that Jack's planned quite the evening. Janto winter fluff!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, nor would I ever bring myself to hope I could. **

**A prompt from my friend, who said she wanted Janto fluff. She told me to include blankets, pie, and snow on Ianto's nose. Really, how could I resist a prompt like that?**

* * *

Ianto rubbed his gloved hands, attempting to warm them in the midst of the cold, snowy Cardiff day. He hurried along the sidewalk, stammering apologies to the people he'd bump into on the way. Eventually, he reached the large apartment complex that he now lived in, sprinting to the elevators that were conveniently open. Pressing the top button, he relaxed, bracing himself against the elevator's railing. The hands above the elevator doors clicked slowly, indicating each floor passed. After what felt like eternity, the doors opened, and Ianto rushed to his door, eager to feel the warmth of his apartment. Unlocking the door, he swung it open, stepping into the room.

"Hey there, stranger!" He heard a voice call, a slight tone of amusement underlying his words. Shrugging off his coat, he hung it on the coat rack, walking toward the familiar voice.

Jack stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, grinning from ear to ear, spinning a spatula in his hands. He put the spatula on the counter, walking toward Ianto, enveloping the shorter man in his arms. Ianto smiled, pressing his cheek on his shoulder. Jack pulled away briefly, smiling softly as he looked into Ianto's eyes.

"Hey," he murmured, eyes bright. He cocked his head to the side, bringing a thumb to the corner of Ianto's lips. Ianto shut his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warm fingers brushing his cold nose. Ianto opened his eyes, a questioning look on his face.

"There was snow on your nose," Jack laughed quietly, looping his arms around him once again. They stood in silence, until Jack piped up again.

"You're cold." Ianto could hear the playful tone in his voice and looked up.

"I should shower," He murmured, pulling away from him. He saw Jack's eyes lighten hopefully, and rolled his own eyes.

"If you're going to prepare everything for the night, you might as well do it now," He said, smiling despite himself. Jack nodded, the action strangely reminding Ianto of an eager little boy, and turned back to kitchen, opening the fridge. Ianto chuckled softly, and made his way to the bathroom.

Ianto came out of the bathroom to the sound of Jack cursing at the oven.

"Have you managed to burn the house down yet?" Ianto asked, rubbing at his hair with a towel. Jack jumped up, startled.

"I came pretty close," he admitted sheepishly, gesturing toward the oven. Ianto smiled.

"Of course you did," he said as Jack bent down to take the tray out of the oven. Jack shot him a playful glare, taking the foil off of his creation, exposing a dark brown crust.

"Pie?" Ianto asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"I kinda had the feeling that you'd be the kid who'd prefer pie over cake," Jack said, smiling at him.

"I certainly was," Ianto chuckled, reaching for it. Jack slapped it lightly.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that you gotta let it cool first?" He asked teasingly, taking his hand and dragging him to the living room.

"So… what to do now?" Jack asked absently, wrapping his arms around Ianto and balancing his chin delicately on his shoulder. Ianto shivered slightly, not sure if it was the cold or simply Jack's presence that sent shivers down his spine.

"Cold?" Jack asked, rubbing his warm hands up and down Ianto's arms. Ianto nodded. Jack grinned, an idea forming in his head.

"You got any extra blankets?" Ianto nodded, slightly curious, and gestured toward the spare room. Jack pressed his lips to his cheek, and jogged in the direction that Ianto had pointed out. Ianto stood in the middle of the room, wondering just what Jack had been planning now.

Jack staggered out of the room, arms full of blankets, duvets, covers. He dumped them on the floor and grinned over at Ianto.

"Blanket fortress," he replied to Ianto's blank look. Jack's expression molded into surprise. "You never made one of these?" he asked. Ianto shook his head.

"I'm guessing it's a Boeshane Peninsulan tradition?" Ianto replied drily. Jack shook his head rapidly.

"On the contrary. All the kids back in the eighteenth century were nuts about it," Jack said cheerily. Ianto laughed quietly, but didn't move.

"Well, c'mere," Jack said, spreading his arms wide. Ianto moved into his embrace, and they fell against the blankets, curling themselves into the various warm fabrics. Jack dragged a large portion of the blankets over themselves, effectively making the blankets a cocoon around them. Ianto smiled, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"What ever happened to the pie?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled against Jack's shirt. Jack groaned softly.

"d'n't wanna move," he murmured, pressing his lips to Ianto's head. He could feel Ianto's laughs against his chest, and joined in, his arms locking tighter around the other man.

And so they stayed for the whole night, curled up next to each other, in their own little blanket-fortressed world.

* * *

**I love winter. And blanket fortresses. **

**:)**


End file.
